<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Lights by giorgiaink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293873">Christmas Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgiaink/pseuds/giorgiaink'>giorgiaink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgiaink/pseuds/giorgiaink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack used to love everything about Christmas but now he has to spend it working and he's okay with it.<br/>Elena and Flint may have a different opinion on that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Flint &amp; Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie &amp; Yo Yo Roderiguez, Flint &amp; Melinda May, Melinda May &amp; Yo Yo Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Agents of SHIELD Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/gifts">AgentNatty</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas time used to be Mack's favorite time of the year when he was a kid.</p><p>As a Christian, he has always felt the religious importance of the moment, but he also loved everything else about it. He was sincerely amazed by the magical Christmas atmosphere, the way cities change their appearances covering with lights and flowers and how people seem to dream bigger and love more intensely. </p><p>Little Alphie used to make handmade christmas gifts for his parents and he just wanted to decorate everything. He had been Christmas biggest fan.</p><p>Director Mack, on the other hand, is even too busy to decorate a tree. And, despite how much he misses the atmosphere, he isn't sure he wants to celebrate in any way.</p><p>This last one was a tough year. He had to witness his parents death in another timeline, he almost lost Yoyo a couple of times and now he's fulltime working on an helicarrier, trying to reorganize S.H.I.E.L.D., while she is often on field missions.</p><p>Now his favorite times of the year are definitely the ones when he gets to see both her and Flint, no matter on what day.</p><p>He's trying really hard to convince himself he doesn't care about coming back home and spending Christmas together. He needs to work and he just can't move the whole helicarrier to go home while some of his agents are stuck there. He has also been trying to send home as many agents as possible, but unfortunatelly the world doesn't stop getting in trouble during the holidays. They just need to live this time like a normal one and everything else will still be there for them when they'll be back home. Believing this is the easiest part. Because he can always feel his family close at hearts. </p><p>He still feels linked to Fitz and Simmons who are now retired in Scotland and his connection to Daisy is stronger than ever, even if she's far-distant in space. And, as much as he loves them, he knows what he has with Yoyo, or with Flint, is something else. So he has no doubt he'll always feel them close, no matter how physically distant they are.</p><p>Still, that doesn't mean he doesn't miss them.</p><p>God knows how much he misses their jokes, Flint's smile and sparkles in his eyes when he learns something new, his vivacity and the way he truly looks and acts like he has always been their kid, or Elena's palpable effervescence, her comebacks, her attentions, the chills he feels with every simple contact with her skin, the way she just feels like home.</p><p>What a strange feeling, being so close with someone and still having to miss them.</p><p>Mack stretches uncomfortably, somehow sensing the lack of her touch and trying to send it away.<br/>
He needs to focus on work. The are several field teams to contact and operations to coordinate.</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>He's in the middle of a call discussing strategies when he hears something is landing on the helicarrier. He doesn't remember any planned arrival but he notices his agents attitude and doesn't think much about it until he ends the meeting and a familiar voice breaks into the hangar.<br/>
"Hey, director, you really thought I could stay home for Christmas leaving you all the fun up here?"<br/>
He immediately turns to see a smiling Elena approaching him.<br/>
"Yoyo?"<br/>
He manages to pronunce just the nickname before they both throw themselves into a much-needed hug.<br/>
At least until he notices she's getting hurt.<br/>
"What is that? Are you hurt?"<br/>
"It's just a little scratch. I had to rush things more than usual in my missions to free me earlier."<br/>
"There was no need..."<br/>
She doesn't let him finish his sentence and she's already rolling her eyes.<br/>
"Please, Turtleman, you know going fast is not a problem to me. Plus, yes, that was a need. At this point you should know there's no universe, reality or timeline where I would leave you alone."<br/>
His expression softens and she points a finger at him.<br/>
"And this is not even all about you. This is Flint's first Christmas with us!"<br/>
"Where is he?"<br/>
"With May. But we'll be reunited soon. For now I can help you giving strategies to field agents."<br/>
He raises his eyebrows. "Oh, I don't think so. Despite what you say I'm not that slow, I can take a break to make sure your "little scratch" is actually a little scratch."</p><p>She would complain but she knows he won't change his mind. And, to be honest, she may enjoy his attentions right now.<br/>
The wound is really nothing serious but (classic Mack) he's still acting like that's a big deal.<br/>
When he doesn't call a doctor and starts treating her injury by himself, she starts suspecting he knows that's not that bad and he just needs to take care of her somehow.<br/>
"I missed you and your overreactions."<br/>
He chuckles. "You mean my care."<br/>
"That too."<br/>
They smile at each other while he tapes the gauze to her abdomen and then gently bring her closer to hug and kiss her.<br/>
"I missed you too."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After some work calls and a lot of time spent simply enjoying each other's company, Elena finally announces a surprise.<br/>
"Another one?"<br/>
She just takes his hand. "Close your eyes and follow me."<br/>
She guides him to the main room before she starts laughing and tells him to watch.<br/>
An huge and extra-decorated Christmas tree dominates the place and there are Christmas lights litterally everywhere, from the doors and windows frames, to the tables... including Flint's hands, because apparently they're not enough for him and he's about to add more.<br/>
Elena is still giggling. "I told him you love Christmas lights and he could exaggerate a little. I wasn't expecting all of this!"<br/>
Flint noticed them and he's now staring at them with a big bright smile.<br/>
Next to him, May looks a little bit guilt, until they get close enough for her to feel their joy.<br/>
"Your boy really loves decorations and he's contagious... to me, at least."<br/>
"Yeah, I can see that!"<br/>
Flint looks confused. "What? Why? Is it too much? I thought it was cool."<br/>
Mack's smile grows wider. "It's perfect, pebbles."<br/>
May glances at Yoyo. "The fun thing is I think he really believes that."<br/>
Flint's eyes just light up. "Good, because we didn't have any of this back in the future and now I just really want to decorate everything. I'm not done yet!"</p><p>Everyone laugh at that and Mack just feels like he would let his kid transform the whole helicarrier to keep seeing those smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>